Genius
by littlexsky
Summary: Another genius appears in Konoha. What are her motives and intentions? Read to find out. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story, don't be harsh...Chiaki is the main character here, and she is an OC. And she's a genius. Plot takes place after the Gennin exam. Might be a SasukeXOC or a shikamaruXOC. See how it works out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Boohoo. **

* * *

"And here are the results of the Gennin graduation exam! First place, Sasuke Uchiha. Second place, Sakura Haruno." Iruka sensei read out from his clip board.

Chiaki placed her head on the table, covering her head with her hoodie. She couldn't care less about the class rankings. In fact, she already knew the order. First place would be Sasuke Uchiha, second place would be either Shino Aburame or Hinata Hyuga. And if she didn't estimate wrongly, she would be at the 19th place, just one mark above Shikamaru.

True enough, Iruka-sensei read out, "19th place, Chiaki Yamane. 20th place, Shikamaru Nara. 21st place, Kiba Inuzuka. 22nd place…"

A small smirk appeared on her face. She had predicted her scores correctly for the twelth time in a row. It wasn't much of an achievement, but it was just a simple game to rid of the constant boredom that she was experiencing. She stared at her desk mate Shikamaru Nara, who was soundly asleep, even drooling on the table.

There was only one word to describe the both of them. Geniuses. To her, that word was more of a curse than a blessing. With her superior intellect, she knew a lot of things that gennins her age shouldn't know. For example, Naruto being the host of the nine-tailed fox. Or that his father was the fourth Hokage.

And that was precisely why she had been sent to the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure.

She was originally a Gennin in Sunakagure. However, the higher ups in Suna were planning some kind of invasion in Konoha during the Chunin exams, so she had been sent to gather intelligence by posing as a Gennin. She still remembered the day she was informed about her mission.

* * *

"_Chiaki Yamane, I suppose you know why we have called you here." Baki, a jounin in her village said. _

_Chiaki surveyed the room mentally. Besides the Kazekage, there were three other gennins in the room – Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. And the chunin exams were going to happen in Konohagakure soon. Then, it clicked. _

"_You're going to assign me some mission that involves Konoha. Are you…planning an invasion?" she asked hesitatingly. _

_There was silence in the room, followed by a soft chuckle by Baki. "You're indeed a smart one, child. You are right. We are going to transfer you to Konoha as a Gennin and you're going to gather intelligence for us. You'll tell us the village's layout, where all the guards are positioned and everything about the city's infiltration security." _

_Chiaki absorbed all the information quickly. Did she want to take part in a war that would kill thousands of shinobi? The logical answer would be no, but there was a nagging feeling in her heart that she didn't have much of a choice. _

"_Let me help you in your decision, child." The Kazekage suddenly spoke up, his creepy voice sending shivers down her spine. "If you agree, your parents would be safe. If you do not…" he trailed off, ending his sentence in a sinister tone. _

_See, she just knew it. "I don't have a choice, I get it. When do you want me to leave?" _

"_Today. You would go by your real name, Chiaki Yamane, and you would pose as a wandering ninja trying to find a village to settle down in." Baki informed her. _

"_How do I convey all the intelligence I gathered to Suna?" _

"_You really don't miss out anything, do you? Around three months later, three of them," he pointed to the three sand siblings, who were starring at Chiaki curiously, "and I would come to the village for the chunin exams. You would tell us all the intelligence you gathered then." _

"_I understand." Chiaki sighed as she left the room. _

* * *

And that was how she had been forced to attend the boring academy class that she was currently sitting in right now. Hell, she had learnt the transformation jutsu at the age of 8! Konoha's environment was totally different from Suna's.

"I will now announce your teams. Team 1….Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki and Chiaki Yamane." Iruka-sensei read out.

"What? Why am I in the same team as him?" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Sasuke.

Chiaki snorted quietly. "_Good question. Why was the only one who failed the exams sorted with the one who got the highest score? Obviously to even out the_ _teams, nine-tailed fox."_

After Naruto was harshly put down by Iruka-sensei, they were dismissed. However, before Chiaki could walk out of the class, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Chiaki Yamane, we would like a word with you." The entire girl population in the class except Hinata surrounded her.

"Don't bother. I have better things to do than talk with you bunch of Barbie dolls." She said, eyeing Ino's long blonde hair.

"How dare you! Don't you dare lay a hand on Sauske-kun! He is mine!" Ino yelled.

"I'll promise not to touch him if you can catch me." Chiaki smirked as she concentrated chakra in her legs and jumped to the third story of the academy building.

"What?" gasps of surprise could be heard as Chiaki jumped into a vacant room at the third story.

"_Suckers, wasting all your time stalking a boy when you should be training. You'll all die during the chunin exams at this rate."_ Chiaki sighed, thinking about her mission as a spy in Konoha again. Then, she sensed a chakra presence and she turned around just to see….

Sasuke Uchiha staring coolly at her with an onigiri in his hands.

* * *

**Haha Chiaki is a bit of a cold person. (All the Suna ninjas kinda have a cold personality you know...must be the environment they were brought up in) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha I really love writing fanfics, but its really exhausting! Gotta get back to studies now, or I'll really fail my exams! **

**Disclaimer: Although I stay up till 2am to write these fanfics, I don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

Initially, Sasuke Uchiha was eating his onigiri peacefully in an empty room, enjoying the peace and quiet away from his rabid fan girls when a raven haired girl dressed in a hoodie jumped into the room, almost resulting in him dropping his onigiri in shock. Fortunately, his famous Uchiha ego did not allow such an embarrassing act to be seen, so he maintained his composure.

"If you are a fan girl, get out." He said coldly, tightening his grip on his precious onigiri.

Chiaki smirked mentally. The onigiri's slight wobble did not escape her eyes. "_Idiot, trying to act so cool and calm even when he almost dropped his onigiri…" _

"Well, the only thing good about you is your grades." Chiaki replied in the same cold voice. "_Since I already presented myself as a cold, anti-social and arrogant slacker with low grades, I have to keep up that façade." _

She knew the importance of keeping a low profile and not attracting any attention in this village she was unfamiliar with, especially when the security in the village was pretty good. She had already noticed several ANBUs trailing her throughout her 3 month stay in the village.

"Hn. At least better than you, number 19th." The Uchiha mumbled and finished the onigiri. It was almost time for him to report to the classroom for his jounin sensei. "_Since I'm going to be dragged down by that dobe Naruto and this stupid girl with equally low grades, I seriously hope I have a decent jounin sensei who would train me to be strong enough to kill __**him**__…" _he thought as he exited the classroom wordlessly.

Once the Uchiha left the room, Chiaki rolled her eyes.

"Idiotic arrogant Uchiha with a stick up his ass." She said out loud.

She then looked out of the window. A bird with a worm in its beak flew past her and settled itself on a nearby tree. Among the green foliage, several small birds poked their tiny heads out and chirped happily. The bird dropped the worm in their nest and flew away, presumably finding more worms for its young ones.

Chiaki sighed._ "Why am I forced to play a part in destroying this perfectly peaceful village that didn't do anything to harm Suna? _ _The elders in Suna are stupid, greedy, power-hungry idiots for forcing a girl like me to travel miles away from her family just to gather some stupid information…" _

She suddenly felt really hollow. _"My parents…are they alright? Will I survive when this village is attacked?" _Her heart was filled with many doubts and uncertainties, which she quickly cleared with a shake of her head. _"Get a grip, Chiaki Yamane. Think logically, there is only one road out of this situation. Gather the information, give it to Baki, hide under some shelter during the battle and flee back to Suna before the battle ends. There is no time for you to stumble here." _

"Yeah, I get it." She murmured out loud and exited the room, heading towards the classroom to wait for her Jounin sensei.

* * *

-Countless hours later-

Chiaki had her head buried in her hoodie, trying desperately to catch some sleep while waiting for their oh-so-punctual sensei. However, the room was simply too noisy and chaotic.

To be more precise, there was a hyperactive blonde nutcase prancing about in the room and yelling every 5 seconds about how late their sensei was.

She heaved a sigh for the umpteenth time when the noise finally stopped. Looking up to see what could have possibly caused the unnatural silence, she saw the Jinchuuriki placing a duster at the door of the classroom.

"Hahaha, this is what he gets for being late!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Sasuke Uchiha rolled his eyes, most probably thinking the same thing as her. "_How the hell would a jounin sensei fall for such tricks?" _

5 seconds later, the room door slid open and the duster fell on a nest of disheveled white hair, dying it a colorful myriad of pink and yellow.

"Aha! He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto did some kind of weird monkey dance in the room while Sasuke started to doubt the capabilities of his sensei.

On the other hand, Chiaki sat up instantly, her body muscles tensed. Alarm bells were going off in her head. Her sensei was actually the infamous copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake! _"Darn, of all people I must get an S-Rank ninja whose name is in the bingo book! There would be a greater risk of my identity being discovered!" _

"My first impression of your are…you are all a bunch of idiots." Kakashi Hatake said pleasantly, delivering a harsh blow to all the gennins' ego.

* * *

-At the roof -

"My name is Kakashi Hatake; I have no intention to tell you about my likes and dislikes, dreams for the future…hmm…I have a lot of hobbies…"

Chiaki blinked. The impression she had of Kakashi Hatake was that he was an insanely strong genius ninja who had killed thousands of other shinobi, but what she was seeing now was a slackish-looking man with pink and yellow chalk dust on his white hair, making him look like a clown.

After her sensei's detailed introduction, the blonde nut case, Naruto began his lecture about Ramen, followed by the Uchiha prince's talk about killing someone, most probably the person behind the clan massacre.

Finally, it was her turn. "I am Chiaki Yamane, I don't like or dislike anything, my hobby is sleeping and my ambition is none of your business." She stated coldly.

Kakashi Hatake cocked his eyebrow as he did a mental assessment of the girl. _"Hmm…she seems to have a cold personality, she conceals her chakra well for a Gennin…I sense something off about her. I'll have to keep an eye out for her."_

"Ok, meet me tomorrow at the training field for survival training. Bring all your weapons and don't eat breakfast, or else I can't guarantee it will stay in your stomach." Kakashi said before he poofed away.

* * *

**-How was it? Do you want more? I'm sure you do!**

**Scroll down**

**Scroll down**

**Scroll down**

**And here it is!**

* * *

-One day later, at the training grounds-

"Come and fight me!" A yell echoed throughout the entire training ground and everyone sweat dropped.

"_What a moron." _Chiaki and Sasuke both thought and watched in amusement and slight pity as Naruto got an extremely forceful ass poke from their porn-reading sensei.

"_There is something wrong with this test. The motive isn't for us to take the bells, but for us to work together…" _Chiaki realised as she observed the fight between Naruto's shadow clones and Kakashi-sensei. _"If he really wanted us to take the bells, there wouldn't only be two." _

"_Should I tell both of them what the real objective is? No, I can't or I would be attracting attention to myself. And knowing Kakashi sensei, he would immediately pick up that something is suspicious with me. Anyways, it would be better for me if I failed this test. I would be able to remain as a Gennin and I would have more time to gather information." _

Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei appeared in front of her with a poof of smoke.

"So, only you are the only one left, Chiaki Yamane." He smiled at her.

"Tch!" Chiaki frowned, annoyed that she had been caught off guard.

"_I have to act like I really want to take the bells away from him without attracting too much attention." _She thought as she took out a few senbons and flung them towards her sensei. Needless to say, he dodged the expertly. However, just when the senbons were centimeters behind him, they exploded.

"_Hah, take that! My favourite senbons with exploding powder!" _Chiaki thought as she stood silently in the smoke, trying to detect her sensei's chakra.

"_There!" _She thought as she swung her leg towards the chakra source, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Not bad for a kunoichi." Kakashi sensei said in the midst of the smoke while gripping onto her leg.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and swung her other leg backwards, almost making contact with her sensei's jaw, had he not jumped back in time.

"Is that all you can do?" Kakashi taunted.

Unknown to Kakashi sensei, she had actually been making some hand signs when she did the backwards kick. Now, she turned to face him her hands in the "rat" seal.

"_What jutsu is she using?" _Kakashi thought when he felt his head spinning. Then, he realised what was going on. _"A genjustsu, eh? Not bad, I'd say her standard is slightly below Sasuke's." _He thought and broke through her genjutsu easily.

At that moment, the bell rang.

Chiaki stood in front of him, panting heavily from chakra exhaustion.

"Not bad for a Gennin." Kakashi mused aloud. "But not good enough. Follow me to the clearing."

* * *

-At the clearing—

"You guys fail! Are you underestimating ninjas? Why do you think you were divided into teams?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Teamwork! Naruto, you were just running about by yourself. Sasuke, you assumed that everyone would just get in your way and tried to do everything by yourself. If you had help from Chiaki, you might have been able to pull your stunt off. And Chiaki, I am most disappointed in you, you didn't even help both of them even though you were nearby!"

"Look at the names carved on the stones. They are all heroes of the village. My best friend's name is carved there too."

"Hey, I want to be a hero too! I want my name to be there too!"

"Dobe, they are KIA." Sasuke mumbled as he stared at the stone in respect.

Chiaki stared at the countless names on the stone too. _"After the battle between Suna and Konoha, how many more names would be added there? How many more people would lose their loved ones? How many people from Suna would die too?" _

Her heart suddenly felt as if it was made out of lead. _"Damn, why must I be chosen for this stupid mission? Why can't I just run away? Why me? Why me!" _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I recently re-watched the part where Asuma died since my friend was over and she wanted to watch it. I cried! Omg it was so touching, especially the part where Shikamaru was talking with his almost-dead sensei. Asume died, leaving behind an unborn child and a wife! Why did he have to die? It was so sad...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Asuma would have lived and have cute baby twins with Kurenai! **

* * *

It had been a few days since they had passed the Gennin test. It didn't make much difference to Chiaki though; it just meant that her time to betray the leaf village was getting closer and closer.

Now, she was at the Konoha library, trying to kill some time before it was time to meet her sensei. Actually, the appointment with her sensei was 2 hours ago, but she knew her sensei wasn't there yet. She glanced briefly at the clock, which read 10.41 am. According to Kakashi time, she would have 1 hour and 19 minutes left before her sensei finally decides to leave the KIA stone and head for their appointment place.

She sighed in boredom. Just then, a book caught her eye. It read, "Ten thousand shogi problems – For the really advanced." She reached her hand out to take the book when another hand intercepted it.

She glanced coolly to her side and recognised the distinct pineapple hairstyle immediately. Nara Shikamaru, the second genius in the class. He looked at her and mumbled, "How troublesome."

Chiaki debated on whether to give the book up to him. If she did, she would avoid lots of conflict but she would be bored for the next 1 hour and 19 minute. From the looks of it, the other party also wasn't willing to give the book up too.

"Let's share it." Both of them said at the same time. Talk about great minds thinking alike.

The duo sat down on and started reading the book. After 3 seconds of examining the first problem, both of them simultaneously mumbled, "G7" and looked at each other.

"You're good in this." Shikamaru smirked.

"So are you." Chiaki replied indifferently. "I've been playing for years." She lied in order not to attract attention. In truth, she had just learnt it when she came to Konoha.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru replied as they flipped the page.

"H1" both of them said at the same time, again.

Chiaki flipped the page and the next question read, "Problem 3, **extremely advanced**. For the shogi **masters**. Thinking time**: 5 minutes**."

**38 seconds later**, both of them called "B9!" in unison.

By then, both of them could not hold in their laughter.

"Hahahaha!" they burst out laughing, which was met with many angry glares from the librarian.

"You're good! No one made me laugh so hard before." Shikamaru smiled.

"You're really interesting too, Nara." Chiaki said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't know you were that good in Shogi. You were always so quiet in class."

"Did I just hear that coming from someone who always falls asleep 3 minutes from entering the class?"

"…so troublesome…"

Chiaki smirked. "Is that your favourite line or something? Everything just seems so troublesome to you." She eyed his headband which was pinned on his arm. "Maybe it was too "troublesome" to put on your headband everyday too?"

"Maybe." He sighed as he stared at the clouds. "Life is so boring sometimes that it becomes so troublesome."

"Really? What is your purpose in life?" Chiaki asked while thinking, "_I agree! Sometimes you find yourself asking yourself what purpose in life is, and no matter how long you ponder, you can never think of the answer."_

"Marry a normal woman, have normal children, retire as a normal old man."

This time, she couldn't repress a chuckle. She felt comfortable around him, almost as if she had found someone she could talk to, she could confide in. Someone who was just like her.

"What's your purpose in life?" It was Shikamaru's turn to do the questioning.

Chiaki hesitated. What was her purpose in life? She had not found the answer to that question yet. Did she even want to live? Was there anything that she wanted to accomplish?

_The only reason I am alive now is that I do not want my death to cause my parents any grief. My life has no meaning, no value…_

"I…have no purpose in life." she answered truthfully.

Shikamaru glanced at her and shrugged. "Well, that's gotta be boring. You should find one soon…"

"Well, not like yours is any better!" Chiaki snorted.

Without even noticing, one hour and 19 minutes had gone by just by conversing with that boy genius. "Well, I had better go now. My sensei should be arriving any minute."

Shikamaru smiled ruefully at the silhouette of the girl, Chiaki. He felt that something was amiss about her, but he couldn't put a finger on it. While walking out of the library, he heard to librarians gossiping.

"Hey, that girl has been coming to the library quite often recently."

"I know! I think she is a Gennin. She asked me for the book, 'Rules of Shogi, for beginners' a month ago."

"Really? Two weeks ago, she just asked me for the book, 'Shogi problems: intermediate'!"

"Wow! Gennins these days are impressive! Who knows, maybe she is on to the advanced book already! Hahaha!"

Shikamaru dropped the book he was holding. _This girl…had just started a month ago? Did she lie to me then? What could she gain from doing that? Could it be…No, I'm thinking too much. Maybe she just did not want to attract any attention since she had just transferred at the start of the year…yeah, that's just it. _

**

* * *

And Shika finally comes into the story! Sorry this was a very short story, but I couldn't decide whether to continue. I have to ask you guys a question. Should I write the Land in Waves arc? I'm not too sure if I should skip it, but I'm itching to start with the chunin exams already. Opinions pls! **


End file.
